Life with a Pervert
by Ichigo123663
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of NaruSasu. Contains bondage, lemons, master and slave, animal, and much more. Stories are currently being edited. Stories with a chapter # in front of them are the edited chapters.
1. Author's Note

**Ok, since it seems like people aren't getting the last author's note I posted I am forced to retake action AGAIN on getting this through to those who are failing to read it so I'm going to try to spell it out for you:**

**I AM REDOING MY CHAPTERS!**

**I understand that most people have seemed to get it, but for some reason I'm still getting reviews about how bad my other chapters are even AFTER I posted an AN about how I'm redoing them.**

**So, for those slow or lazy readers, I have decided to delete all of the unrevised stories. The only reason why I kept them up is so that I could remember the topic/theme of each chapter for future use but these reviews are getting annoying so I'm just going to have to wing it now.**

**I would also like to apologize about not updating any of my stories. Life is pretty busy when juggling school, work, and an internship on top of that. Hopefully, when Spring Break comes around, I'll be able to post more.**

**Summary:**

**I'm redoing my chapters. Sorry about the delay. Hope to hear from you all soon about the new revisions!**


	2. 1: This Isn't Love!

**The reason why I have changed it to a series of one-shots is because after reading my stories I have noticed that they are randomized.**

**I also want to try and do some one-shots with them in different settings which would be hard if it was a continuous story.**

**And so, I have decided to start off on a beginning chapter for my one-shots.**

**I have pictured several stories on how they might meet along with some delicious smut and BDSM and I decided that I couldn't take it anymore.**

**This chapter, though, will not have BDSM because I don't think that the kind of relationship that I want to depict for them should start off that way.**

**So, without further adieu, I present to you the beginning.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Leaf Village, the breeze running through Sasuke's raven hair as he sat up in a high branch of a tall oak tree. His vision scattered across the landscape as he rested his head against the tree, enjoying the peace and qui-

"TEME!"

Sasuke veined. Of course, leave it to Naruto to ruin his silence. "What do you want you idiot?" This time it was Naruto's turn to vein. "Who you calling an idiot, TEME!" Sasuke gracefully jumped out of the branch onto the ground a few feet away from Naruto, who was still trying to burn holes through his head. After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke asked, "Is there a reason you're here dobe? Or are you just trying to annoy the hell out of me again?"

Naruto was about to retort but then decided against it. Fighting with Sasuke was not the reason why he came. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Ever since the Land of the Waves mission, he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. Between the wet dreams and the tons of masturbation he had to do in order to keep from getting a hard on just because he was thinking about him, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer.

Sasuke was starting to get impatient. He could tell that Naruto was thinking deeply about something and he wasn't going to just stand around and wait. "Hn, whatever. If you didn't want to talk to me then you shouldn't have came. I'm leaving." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he noticed Sasuke leaving. _No! He can't leave! This is my one chance! If I don't stop and tell him my feelings now then I never will!_ "Wait Sasuke!" Naruto quickly ran up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt turning him around quickly. "What are you-mmn!" Naruto had silenced him with a kiss. It was fairly simple and slow. Sasuke stood wide-eyed as he stared at Naruto's eyelids that were squeezed shut as he clutched to Sasuke's sleeve as if letting him go would make him disappear. Sasuke was about to throw Naruto off of him until he saw Naruto's eyes open and bore right through his soul. He was waiting for some response, but there came none since his eyes had basically pinned Sasuke at a stand still. Since Sasuke showed no protest, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth in the kiss, slowly brushing his tongue over Sasuke's lips. Sasuke flinched at the action and tried to step back and away from it until Naruto instinctively wrapped his arm around his neck, placing his hand on the back of his head and pushed Sasuke closer while playing with his raven locks with his fingers.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to kami that it would be over soon. He didn't know what got into him. His strength was failing him and he had never felt so weak before. he tried to get Naruto's arms off of him but all he managed to do was clutch onto his sleeves tightly.

Naruto kept running his tongue over Sasuke's lips and teeth, trying to get him to open up so that he could explore the caverns inside, but every time he did so Sasuke would just clench harder. He opened his eyes and groaned at Sasuke not letting him pass as he stared at Sasuke's tightly closed eyes and blush on his face. Oh Kami, Sasuke looked so cute and innocent and just the thought of his tongue inside his mouth gave him a hard on. An idea formed and he slowly guided the hand that was clutching his sleeve south.

Sasuke's eyes popped open as soon as he felt a hand on his crotch. That brought his strength back as he started to push Naruto off of him, their lips separating as he inhaled a huge breath. In that short time he glanced at Naruto's eyes and flushed at the clear sign of lust. With Naruto's arm still wrapped around his neck, Sasuke was once again pulled into a kiss, except this time he felt a tongue slip inside. Sasuke's eyes once again squeezed shut as he felt Naruto moan inside his mouth as he moved his tongue around his mouth before deciding to use it to play with his own tongue. Sasuke started squirming as he felt a familiar hand starting to rub his crotch over his clothes. "MMMPH! MMMMPH!" Sasuke tried to back away, but Naruto just followed him with each step before eventually Naruto used his foot to trip him, sending them both to the ground with a 'thud'. Their lips had separated and Sasuke was on his back laying in the grass as he looked up at Naruto with a blush still on his face. He could see nothing but Naruto's clouded eyes as he stared back.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke. _I can't hold back anymore. The look on Sasuke's face along with all the sounds he's making is only arousing me even more._ "I'm going to fuck you." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes started to clear. "Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" He suddenly felt his face sting as he felt a fist collide with it. Naruto held his face in pain as Sasuke tried to get up. But Naruto came to quicker then expected and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's waist, once again bringing them both to the ground. "Get off me!" Sasuke was flailing around, punching and kicking Naruto but to no avail. Naruto eventually maneuvered him so that he had his wrists pinned and was sitting on his stomach, looking at the famous Uchiha glare. "Get the hell off me!" "Not until you listen to what I Have to say!" "Why would I! You just said that you wanted to fuck me!" "I didn't mean for it to go that far! Honest! I just wanted to tell you my feelings before things got out of hand." They laid there in silence, looking at each other. "Get off me." "Not until I hear your response. I confessed my love to you you bastard at least answer me!" Sasuke's glare lessened a bit. "Quick joking around." "Do you think I would purposely kiss you like that if I was joking!"

"So your serious." "I'm serious!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, searching for any lies but all he saw was a determined look on his face. He sighed before looking off to the sky. _So, Naruto loves me. He loves me, so what. He...loves me. Naruto...loves...me. Naruto...kissed...me...with tongue. With...tongue!_ Naruto watched as a blush formed on Sasuke's face. He smiled. "Cute." Sasuke turned his face to him, blush increasing ten fold. "Shut up! Uchihas aren't cute!" "But, you're the exception Sasu-chan!" "Wh-what the hell did you call me!" Sasuke struggled. _I'm going to kill him!_ "Nene, Sasuke. have you decided that you love me yet?" "Baka! I don't love you." "Do you want to go out?" "Why the hell would I want to go out with you?" "It'll keep your fan girls at bay." "Hn, I'd rather deal with them." "I'll give you all the ramen you can eat." "Like hell I-" "How about I show naked pictures of you to everyone in town, including Sakura?" Sasuke blushed. "You! How could you-" "You're not very precautionary when you get in and out of the tub Sasu-chan." Naruto smiled like a fox as he saw Sasuke cringed. "Fine, ONE date!" Naruto did a victory dance in his head as he smiled at Sasuke and helped him up. "OK then, I'll pick you up in one hour! And Sasuke teme, if you don't act like it's a date then it doesn't count." Sasuke bristled. Today was officially the worst day of his life.

* * *

"That was fun wasn't it Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke mentally groaned as he took a sip of the juice that Naruto had gotten him a few minutes later. As soon as Naruto came and picked him up for their 'date' they went to the circus. All those clowns and animals made it even less enjoyable and he swore he could feel people staring at them since they were holding hands the entire time. He also got tired of trying to correct Naruto from calling him 'Sasu-chan' since it was clear he wasn't going to stop. But, in spite of all the dreadfulness of it all, he did manage to enjoy himself somehow, though he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the way Naruto had tried to win him every stuffed animal possible, even though he never won one contest, or how he looked at him with that smile of his whenever he was having a good time. For some reason, that smile just ate away at him, making his stomach feel funny and giving him a dust of blush on his pale cheeks. _No, this isn't fun! His smile doesn't affect me! _When he came out of his thoughts, he noticed that he was in Naruto's house. How the hell did he end up here? "Well, this was, _fun_, and all but I'll just take my pictures and go." "Tsktsktsk, Sasu-chan, the date's not over yet." "What do you me-mmph!" Naruto had silenced him once again with his lips as he grabbed the sides of his head with his hands and deepened it with a tongue in his mouth. Sasuke broke away from the kiss with Naruto's hands still holding his head in place. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he was staring at Naruto's mischievous grin. "If you want the picture, then you have to get through the _whole_ date Sasu-chan."

Naruto once again placed his lips on Sasuke's as he ushered him to his room. The kiss was broken after Naruto had successfully pushed Sasuke face up on the bed, straddling his legs. "Th-this wasn't part of the deal Naruto!" "Oh I believe it was." Naruto took off his shirt while staring at Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "A date usually consists of two people having sex at the end of it." He slowly went down and kissed Sasuke's neck while occasionally licking and nipping around the sensitive areas. Sasuke was once again losing his strength once Naruto started placing kisses on his neck. Naruto hovered above his neck, breathing on it slowly. He gave a slow lick before reaching his hands under Sasuke's shirt, gliding aroudn the curves of his muscles before finally running his thumbs over his nipples, making them erect. "A-ah! St-stop it!" Sasuke's hands tried to get Naruto's out from under his shirt, but all he managed to do was grasp his arms as Naruto started sensitively pinching and rubbing his buds while trying to make a hickey on his neck. "W-why do I feel so weak?" He felt Naruto take off his shirt and begin to lick and kiss his buds as he ran his fingers up and down his body. "Probably because of the pill I put in your drink." Sasuke was furious, at least, he would have been if his body didn't feel so weak. Naruto sensed the anger and slowly placed kisses down his stomach. "Don't worry, it won't be painful. I want your first time to be very pleasurable, so in a way I'm helping you." Naruto got to Sasuke's shorts and slowly took them off along with his underwear, placing kisses down his thighs in the process.

"N-no, d-don't." Sasuke's voice was above a whisper, but Naruto could still here him. "It's ok Sasuke. You'll enjoy it." Sasuke felt his legs being spread apart as Naruto placed his face in front of his limp cock. "Hm, it's a bit limp, I'll fix that." Naruto slowly licked up the back of Sasuke's cock, making it hard immediately. "A-AH!" Sasuke tried to close his legs, but Naruto rose his hands up and grabbed a hold of them, spreading them even wider. "You're so sensitive Sasu-chan. I only lick it once and you're already this way." He went down and started lapping at his twins before taking them in his mouth, shuffling them around with his tongue. "A-AH! N-No! Stop!" Naruto released them before once again licking up his hard on. Naruto kept licking it up and down. All Sasuke could do was hang onto Naruto's hair. "No, stop, I'm gonna...ngh."

Naruto stopped his actions. _Damn, Sasuke's making it difficult to hold back! I can't take it anymore, I have to be inside him now!_ Naruto quickly took off his pants and underwear and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his lube. He got three fingers covered and slowly circled on around Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke felt something cold and wet around his sensitive area and started to squirm and crawl away from it. "N-no. S-stop." It only aroused Naruto more to see Sasuke fighting him like this. He wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted Sasuke up so that their chests were pressed against each other. He slowly inserted a finger inside and held Sasuke against himself as he started wiggling around. "N-no, take it out." "Don't worry, you'll get use to it." He slowly thrust the finger in and out before inserting another one, doing the same. _Dammit, Sasuke is so tight! If i'm not in him soon I'm not going to last!_ He quickly inserted the last finger, brushing them against his insides.

"AH!" Sasuke quit his wiggling and arched his back as soon as Naruto brushed a certain spot. Naruto also stopped his actions before continuing them by brushing against that same spot over and over. Sasuke tried to move around so that Naruto could stop pressing up against that spot but in spite of this Naruto just managed to hit it every time. Sasuke's eyes began to water from the pleasure as he clung onto Naruto tighter, his mouth opened as if trying to say something but there were no words coming out before eventually he started letting it all out in moans. _Wh-what is this? This isn't me! This...can't be me! How can I be making all of these embarrassing noises! B-but...it feels...so..._ "A-ah!" Sasuke came on both of their stomachs before resting limply on Naruto's shoulders. The fingers in his ass were removed and he was lifted up by Naruto, who began to lube his own hard erection. After tossing the lube bottle to the floor, he snaked his fingers down Sasuke's ass until they were around his cheeks, parting them as he rubbed his already hot and leaking cock around his entrance. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, Sasuke." Sasuke gave a questioned look that was quickly replaced with pain as Naruto slowly moved him down his cock. Sasuke started squirming again but not as much since he had just released not too long ago. "N-no more. It hurts." Naruto still slowly eased him down, only halfway in Sasuke. "I-I'm f-full. I can't...N-Naruto." It seemed like ages before Sasuke's ass finally rested at Naruto's hips, completely engulfing Naruto in his tightness. "Just relax Sasuke." What Sasuke didn't understand was how much Naruto was holding back to make his first time pleasurable. What made it eve harder was the fact that not only was Sasuke tight, but his ass contracting around his erection over and over was making it even more difficult. He waited until Sasuke's squirming lessened so that he could get used to his size.

"I'm moving now."

Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke up until only his tip remained inside. _I have to do this right on the mark or it could be even more painful for him._ "Here it goes." Naruto closed his eyes and yanked Sasuke down faster then he had planned. He started feeling regret until he heard what sounded like a cross between a groan and a moan followed with feeling Sasuke's penis harden against his stomach. He opened his eyes wide at the sight he saw. Sasuke's back was arched, making his chest pressed against his own. His eyes were almost closed but Naruto could tell that they were opened. The blush on his face had spread around to certain spots to his body that made him look sexy, and the saliva running down the side of his mouth down his neck just made the appearance so...perfect. The last thing Naruto remembered before going into a sex frenzy was hearing a snap. He grabbed two hands full of Sasuke's ass and just began ramming inside, still conscious enough to remember to hit that spot in Sasuke. While one side of him was panicking and telling himself to slow down, the other side was edging him on, telling him that as long as he hit that spot each time the pace didn't matter. So far, the other side of him was winning. He lifted Sasuke up and down, the sounds coming from him along with the slapping noise of Sasuke's ass meeting his hips only driving him to thrust faster.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He knew that he was making some sort of noise since his mouth was hanging open like a cod fish, yet he couldn't hear anything except his own heart beating. He couldn't feel anything except the pleasure and pain from his ass along with his cheeks meeting Naruto's hips so fast that he couldn't tell if it happened at all. He felt himself going backwards as his back collided with the soft sheets of Naruto's bed and his legs once again spread apart by Naruto's hands as he rammed into his ass over and over. Naruto removed one of his hands from Sasuke's legs to pump his erection. Sasuke let out a moan at this action and tightened himself around Naruto's cock, signaling that he was about to come. With one final thrust, Naruto spilled his seed inside Sasuke, which in turn Sasuke came all over their stomachs the second time. They both panted from their release as Naruto pulled out of Sasuke. Sasuke started lulling into sleep before hearing what seemed like a dream.

"I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke woke up and stretched. He tried to regain memories from what happened last night but decided that he was to tired to do so. Without thinking, he got out of bead and headed to the kitchen, sitting at the table. _So tired. Maybe I'll get lucky and breakfast will make itself today._ he was rewarded with his wish when a plate of food was set in front of him. He looked down at it before bowing his head. "Thank you food god." He began eating the food that the 'food god' had given him before he was interrupted with a giggling noise from next to him. "I think you mean 'sex god'." Sasuke turned his head over to the side to see Naruto looking at him with that same grin on his face, chin propped up and resting in his hand. "Dobe, how did you get in my house?" Naruto gave him a questioned look. "Huh? You mean you don't remember last night?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to give him a questioned look. "Last...night?" He closed his eyes to replay the memories. "Of course I probably screwed all your brains out considering how hard I was ramming you into the bed." Sasuke blushed as his memories came back. "You little bastard! What the hell is wrong with you! It's your fault for slipping a pill into my drink!" "Actually I didn't slip anything into your drink. I just told you that I did so that you didn't hold back any emotion that you would have kept in. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. It was clear from all the noises you were making." Naruto's smirk only made Sasuke's blush sread as he started remembering all of the noises he made. His body shook from the embarrassment. "Th-that doesn't mean I enjoyed it!" Naruto stood up. "Sure it doesn't. Now hurry up and eat Sasu-chan so we can meet Kakashi and Sakura." Sasuke jumped out of his chair at the pet name. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that." He yelped as Naruto smacked his ass as he headed to the door. "Yeah yeah, come on or we'll be late." Naruto turned around to flash a grin which once again set Sasuke's stomach fluttering. He shook his head and gave him a glare before taking his toast Naruto had made for him and placing it in his mouth, running to catch up with Naruto.

_No! This isn't love!_

* * *

**This is the new first chapter.**

**How did you like it?**

**Tell me your thoughts and I might just be persuaded to edit my chapters faster ;D**


	3. 2: Of Kitsune and Nekos!

**I decided to go for a hybrid version of this story because I thought it would make things more interesting.**

**For those who don't know, Kitsune is a fox and Neko is a cat.**

**Contains: animal humping and yaoi goodness**

**Summary: _In the Villiage Hidden in the Leaves, the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan go back many generations. With the Uzumaki Clan being a kitsune hybrid and the Uchiha Clan being a neko hybrid, they're not only allies but friends from way back in the beginning. Though they both have seperate lands as well as seperate people, they always welcome each other with arms open, one always ready to give any support to the other. Hiding away in deep forests and mountains, hybrids are separate from humans in three ways: 1) They can turn into their designated animal form and become human with the exception of their ears and tail, 2) if they want to get pregnant, they can only do so in their hybrid form, and 3) both male and females can get pregnant. The Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan now have new heirs to their land. This is their story._**

* * *

It started years ago, when they were little kids. Naruto was running through the forest in his full kitsune form just trying to see how fast he could go. Eventually he got tired and hungry, so he found a raspberry bush close-by and started enjoying his little snack. He heard small, delicate footsteps on the other side of the bush so he peeked his head through. His sky blue eyes widened as he gazed upon a delicate neko walking to a pong and kneeling over for a drink. By the looks of it, the neko was about his age. Almost anyone would say that his glistening fur was black, but Naruto could tell by how the sunlight made his fur shine that he clearly had raven colored fur. He took a step forward, accidentally snapping a twig and saw the neko stop his drinking to turn his head towards the sound of the noise. That's when coal dark eyes met his blue ones. They sat there, staring at each other until the neko decided it wasn't worth his time. With a flip of his head, the neko trotted away before gracefully leaping through some bushes, leaving Naruto still standing and staring at the bushes where the neko had disappeared through.

Naruto soon returned to the Leaf Villiage, turning back into his hybrid form while still thinking about the neko. He was greeted by his father, Minato. "Good to see you back Naruto, but you shouldn't be wondering off by yourself." "I wasn't completely alone daddy." "Oh? Who else was with you?" Naruto had a tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked down at his feet, shuffling back and forth. "Well, there was this neko i saw by the pond." Minato knelt down by Naruto's face and smiled. "Well it's no surprise. It was most likely and Uchiha neko you saw. We Uzumakis and Uchihas go back generations. Now that I think about it, this is the first time you've actually seen an Uchiha neko isn't it?" Naruto looked up at his father with a big smile and nodded. "He was so pretty daddy! His fur was the color of the sky at nighttime and his eyes were pretty too! I want to make him my friend! I want to see him again! Can I daddy? Please!" Minato chuckeld at his son's enthusiasm. "Sure, I don't mind. You'll see more Uchiha's soon enough. In fact, my old friend Fugaku is coming over with his family. They have a son about your age coming over as well. Would you like to see them?" Naruto nodded his head vigorusly. He wanted to know more about these nekos if they were as pretty as the one he met by the pond.

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki were preparing for the arrival of their Uchiha friends. Naruto, though, was more eager then his father or mother and decided to take his place standing right at the front of the door and waiting for these nekos to arrive. He was so excited! There came a knock at the door and Minato swooped Naruto in one arm as he opened the door with the other. "Fugaku, Mikoto, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while." Minato shook Fugaku's hand as he welcomed them inside. "I agree, it's been a bit long since we made a visit like this but we both have been busy so it's understandable." Kushina came into the room while drying her hands on her apron to greet the Uchiha's. She gave Mikoto a welcom hug. "Come on in. I see you've brought Sasuke, but where's Itachi?" "Oh, you know how he is. So caught up in work. Sometimes being a perfectionist like him can be so overwhelming, and now it's starting to rub off on Sasuke as well and he's no older then Naruto."

As the adults carried onto a small conversation, Naruto began observing them. They were kind of pretty, especially the woman that was called Mikoto, but they weren't as pretty as the neko he saw by the pond. Naruto was a bit disappointed.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto who was still currently in Minato's arms. "Hello Naruto. I haven't seen you since you were just a little baby. You've grown into a fine young boy so far." Naruto grinned at the flattery. He had grown hadn't he? "This is my son Sasuke. Can you come out and meet Naruto for me honey?" Naruto's gaze sunk down to the figure that had walked out from behind Mikoto's leg. His eyes widened as a familiar coal color came into view. This was the neko he met by the pond. He remembered these eyes and hair, now spiked up like a duck's rear end and ears that were relaxed by the side of his head.

Minato put the stunned Naruto down. "Naruto, why don't you show Sasuke your room and play for a while." Naruto grinned and made no hesitation to grab Sasuke's hand, quickly towing him to his room. After successfully reaching their location, Naruto began staring at Sasuke, who had decided to stand in the middle of the room. "Hi! Remember me? I'm the kitsune from the pond!" "Oh, so you're the stalker." "Hey! I am not! I just happened to see you there is all." "Hn." They stood still for a few minutes, Naruto unsure of what to do. "You know, you're pretty." Sasuke obviously took offense to the comment. "I am a boy, boys are NOT pretty." "Nene, but you are, really. Your fur and eyes are very very pretty." Naruto smiled. "I am a boy!" "So? Boys can't be pretty?" "No, father says that only girls are pretty." "Nene, but your ears and tail look pretty." Naruto proceeded to walk up to the little neko and began rubbing his ears. He had then just noticed that he was a bit taller then the raven haired neko, but not by much. "You also have pretty hair." Naruto began running his hands through Sasuke's hair, occasionally rubbing his fingers on his ears. Sasuke jumped back. "Don't you know anything about personal space!" "Hey Sasuke let's wrestle!" Before Sasuke could reply Naruto quickly tackled him to the ground. Sasuke was angry at first but then as they began rolling around they both started laughing. Minato interrupted their playing by telling Sasuke that his family was getting ready t depart. The Uchihas said their goodbyes as they left the Uzumaki residence as a new friendship began steadily growing.

* * *

**~10 Years Later~**

_As time passed, Naruto and Sasuke's friendship got stronger. They spent a lot of time together and would visit each other often, mostly in forest outside of their villiages. But, as is all creatures who grow older, their bodies begin to change and desire as they go into adulthood through two confusing words: heat and puberty. During this stage in life shows a hybrid transforming from a little boy or girl to a grown man or woman. These words are easy for a neko, but not so easy for a kitsune._

"Naruto, now's the time to start looking for a mate. You must choose wisely for once you mate with a person, you are both together for life." "But dad-" "Your father's right Naruto. You're going to go into heat soon and the first time is the hardest for you to control. Usually whenever a kitsune is in heat for the start of their life they want to get with just anyone they see. You have to make sure that when it happens it's with someone you want to be with forever." Naruto slumped. "It's very important that you seek out a mate immediately before you go into heat." Naruto hmmed as he continued getting lectured. He really wished that he was with Sasuke right now rather then sitting here. It was then he just remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Sasuke today in just a few minutes, and that prick was always antsy whenever he was late. "Can I go meet Sasuke first? I'm supposed to spar with him in a few minutes. Then after that I promise to look for a mate, please!" Naruto looked up at his parents with hopeful eyes. They pondered over it a bit before agreeing to let him go. Naruto jumped for joy before hastily running for the door. "And Naruto." "Yes mom?" "Remember that while you're in your hybrid form, you can get your mate pregnant, okay?" "Right, got it mom! Bye!" Naruto rushed out the door and out of the villiage, ready to meet Sasuke.

After he had arrived to the destination, he saw Sasuke waiting for him impatiently. "Idiot, you're late." "Heh, I'll make it up to you by beating you into a pulp!"

* * *

It was sundown before they had finally decided to stop the training for the day, both of them covered in sweat. Naruto was getting a weird feeling, but quickly disregarded it since he didn't think it was important.

"Ne, Sasuke, have you gone through heat yet?" Sasuke took a drink from his canteen, water droplets slowly running down from the side of his mouth slowly south until they ran over his bare chest. "Yeah, it's no big deal." "R-really?" Naruto began getting hot all of a sudden, seeing Sasuke wipe off the sweat from his brow. "Mhm. It's easy to control and it's not like I want to hump the first thing I see. But, my father says it's different for kitsunes. I'm not sure what he meant by that." "I-I see." What was happening to him? He was on fire, his body feeling like he was going to burst. Sasuke took a glance at him and started getting worried. "What's wrong Naruto? You're shaking." Naruto couldn't stand anymore. He slowly made his way to the ground on his knees as he bowed his head down from the burning sensation. Is this what it feels like to be in heat? It felt as if something was taking control of him. He flinched as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. Oh no.

"Naruto, is everything okay? Are you sick? You feel hot." It dawned on Sasuke. The quaking, the heat off his body, the questions. It all clicked together right about the time Naruto knocked Sasuke down on his back. Sasuke looked up to see nothing but lust in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke but it burns!" Naruto leaned down to Sasuke's face and began licking him all over at a fast pace. He lowered down to Sasuke's neck and started licking there before he felt hands on his own face pushing him away. "Naruto get ahold of yourself! You don't want to do this!" "Yes I do!" Naruto tried to push his face closer but unfortunately Sasuke's hands were stronger. "You're in heat! Your lust is clouding your judgement!" "No it's not! I'm doing this because I love you Sasuke!" Sasuke stared at Naruto's face, still in his hands. The most of the lust had gone and he saw determination in his eyes. "I-I only feel this way whenever I'm around you! Its always been you Sasuke!" Sasuke just laid their speechless. "So please, just let me have you." Naruto's eyes began getting clouded with lust once again as he grasped Sasuke's wrists and pinned them to the side of his head. He lowered his face to Sasuke's neck and began licking it. Sasuke started struggling a bit. "N-Naruto, stop. Th-this isn't right!" Naruto's pace began to quicken as he lapped his tongue down Sasuke's neck, down his chest until he reached the brim of his shorts. Sasuke jumped at how close he was to his cock. "O-Okay! That's far enough!" "What's the matter Sasuke? I thought you said that going in heat was no big deal? Unless, you're in heat right now as well." Naruto took both of Sasuke's wrists into one hand and Sasuke began to thrash around, his face red with embarrassment. He gasped as Naruto swiftly pulled off his pants and boxers, throwing them far away. Sasuke did seem to be in heat, but if he was it would soon be over. His cock was hard, but Naruto could tell that it was going to go limp soon. He took it into his hand and started pumping it quickly.

Sasuke's thrashing didn't cease when Naruto started pumping his now erect member. He may have been in heat before but he was still a virgin. He had no idea what to do and he didn't want to give into these unusual sensations, it was un-Uchiha like. No matter how much he told Naruto to stop it apparently only egged the kitsune on as he pumped quicker. He arced his back as he climaxed and came all over Naruto's face, who eagerly licked up his white seed. He was quickly flipped onto his stomach. One of his hands was released from Naruto's grip, but the other one was folded back and pinned onto Sasuke's back by the tan hand. His hips were jerked into the air, now with his upper body on the ground while he was on his knees, ass in the air. He gasped as Naruto used his other free hand to wrap around his waist and once again pump his member, but slower this time. Naruto then buried his face into the ass offered to him and quickly started lapping at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke didn't know what to do other then grip the green grass below him with his free hand and keep mumbling protests that the kitsune was obviously not listening to. Naruto's tongue was soon quickly removed from the neko's cheeks along with the hand around Sasuke's erection as he used it pull down his pants and free his own erect member. Sasuke knew what was going to happen next but for some reason he couldn't do anything but start slumping down to the ground. Naruto realized this and quickly positioned his hardness at Sasuke's entrance before wrapping his now free hand around his waist again and used it to pull Sasuke's lower half back up, causing him to swifty enter Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Naruto took no hesitation and began pounding into Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke could do nothing as his body began to surrender to the sentations of the pain and pleasure. He could feel Naruto's sacs slap against his own as he thrusted in and out again and again. His hand was still pinned to his back and he could feel himself already on the verge of another release as Naruto continued to hit that spot over and over again without fail. Short moans started being mumbled out of his still opened mouth as he felt saliva begin to trickle down to his chin. Though, even through the pleasure of it all, Sasuke still had to stop this. If Naruto continued then he would release inside of him, and it's not going to be easy to explain the expanding tummy to his father two months later. He tried to tell Naruto to stop but he was still to blinded by his lust to even hear him. It was obvious that he was going to see this through to the end.

Sasuke almost lost it as Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock, quickly pumping it as a signal that he was close to release as well. Sasuke thought fast as he quickly spun around and kicked Naruto on the side of his face, causing him to fly sideways and let go of Sasuke as well as pull out of his hot entrance. Sasuke was on one knee and looked at Naruto, face still full of lust as his hard on was easily seen bobbing in between his legs. "Sorry Naruto but I'm not getting pregnant today." Sasuke changed into his neko form and was about to scurry off until he felt a hand wrap under his stomach as he was picked up. As quickly as he had been grabbed, Naruto easily placed the neko Sasuke back into the previous position he was in before and started rubbing his private regions with his fingers from one hand as the other hand held him down. Sasuke started squirming again. "S-Stop it! Y-you can't fuck me like this-s! It's imp-possible!"

After he deemed he was ready, Naruto once again placed his tip at the little neko's entrance before changing into his kitsune form. His full animal form was clearly bigger then Sasuke's compared to his hybrid form, so he easily towered over Sasuke as his paws were placed each on seperate sides of Sasuke. Sasuke let out a drawled meow as Naruto quickly entered Sasuke's entrance. He held onto Sasuke's stomach with his large paws as he used them to make his body meet with his erection over and over. Sasuke once again began falling into the sensations, giving up any hope in making Naruto stop. At least he won't get pregnant. He felt Naruto's soothing breath at the side of his head as the kitsune slowly licked up the neko's ear over and over. After one final thrust, Naruto came inside Sasuke as Sasuke came just a half second later, both taking in air greedily.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was a kitsune in heat for the first time in his life, and one round was definitely not going to be enough. He didn't realize his situation until he had already started feeling Naruto started thrusting inside him again. He started becoming hard soon after the third thrust as he started drawling out meows over and over. Even after they both came the fifth time, Naruto was still going at it. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

"Well, I finally found out who my mate is!" "Yes, but did you really have to do it 23 TIMES!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke gave him a completely angry look. They were currently sitting on the couch in the Uzumaki household with their family the day after Naruto had, as he puts it, 'nailed Sasuke until his dick almost fell off'. Kushina smiled. "Well, at least he found someone he really truly cares about." Fugaku sighed, clearly disappointed that Sasuke had bottomed in the situation, but then again, this is a kitsune, and Minato's son as well. "If it was anyone else but Naruto, I would have never even imagined my little brother bottoming with another hybrid." Naruto grinned as Sasuke gave Itachi a death glare, who just brushed it off as he took a sip of his tea. Mikoto clapped her hands together. "Well, since you two are now together, when can I expect my grandchildren Sasuke?" "Yes, when can I expect my little grown-up Naruto go be expanding the Uzumaki name!" Naruto had a confused look on his face as Sasuke was mortified.

"Grandchildren?"


	4. 3: The Flower You Set on My Grave

**This is one of the new themes that I have come up with so I want to hurry up and write it before I forget!**

**All hail the Narusasu!**

* * *

It was a grey and cloudy day when he woke up in the morning. Sasuke stayed in bed, just staring at the white of his ceiling in his unlit room, his face even more void of emotion then it usually was. He slowly turned his head to the right to glance at his alarm clock.

6:00am

An hour before he was scheduled to get up, but he was used to it by now. He always woke up at this time every year, considering what day it was. Slowly, he rose up and just stared at the covers over his lap, his gaze becoming more empty as he thought of what to expect today. He continued staring into nothingness until it seemed like ages. Once again, he slowly turned his head to look at his clock.

6:02am

Was this day ever going to end?

He decided to stop stalling the inevitable and got out of his bed. Groggily, he walked to the mirror that was attached to his closed bedroom door and gave himself a once over. His hair was messy along with the large white shirt and burgundy striped boxer shorts he wore to bed. He stood there and mused over where he currently was in his life.

Sasuke Uchiha, a 26 year old virgin who was currently the head secretary at the Uchiha Corp. Lives in a one bed, one bath apartment complex that was just big enough for one person to live in, even though he could afford way better. Girlfriend: none, ever. A workaholic who doesn't get out often if at all. Family: simple and to the point. His father, Fugaku, who owns Uchiha Corp, brother, Itachi who is the vice president, and cousin, Sai, who handles all the major finances of the company. Friends: few. Shikamaru and Hinata who went with him to the same college and their love interests Temari and Kiba. Sakura, Sai's girlfriend, was currently finishing up medical school.

He tried looking into his future but nothing seemed to change. He sighed and decided to stop thinking about it and to get into a very long shower.

Around 8:30am Sasuke was dressed in a black tuxedo and gave himself another once over in his mirror. After deeming himself presentable, he put on his nicest of dress shoes and grabbed his apartment key, locking the door as he left. He walked down a few blocks to a flower shop ran by a girl named Tenten. He always stopped by the flower shop every year ordering the same flower: the Nelumno Nucifera. Knowing what he was there for, Tenten presented him with the flower wrapped up in a protective case as he gave her the exact amount of money it was before he silently left the shop.

At exactly 9:00am on the dot, Sasuke arrived at the gravestone of Mikoto Uchiha: Loving Wife, Loving Mother. Her gravestone was simple and had a stone flower vase in front that was already filled with many flowers from his friends and family who had visited earlier. He stood there, holding up his flower; it was her favorite and almost impossible to get, but he always did. He knelt down and was about to place it in with the rest until he felt an odd chill to his left. Out or reflex, he slowly turned his head to the and noticed not 3 tombstones down the row another stone. It was the same tombstone he saw every year. As other people would come and visit their friends and families in the graveyard, he had never once seen a person in front of it, nor even a flower placed.

He stood up, flower in hand, and glanced around the other stones, each of them with either new flowers or old, dead ones from past visitations, then looked back at the bare, cold tombstone. Sasuke slowly walked over until he was standing in front of it, feeling a small pang of pity for the poor soul who died without anyone who seemed to care. Even though his mind was against going out of routine, especially for a dead person who he didn't even know, his heart thought 'what would mother do?' Without a second thought, he knelt down and placed his flower in front of the gravestone, looking up to read the name.

"Hey."

Sasuke jerked his head up and looked at the person who called out to him. He had dullish blond spiky hair along with what seemed like pale tanned skin. He was wearing dark navy denim pants with a black sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath. His face had three whisker marks on each cheek as he gave him a surprised face.

"I've been around here for years and I've never seen anyone put a flower on this tombstone before, and I was wondering why."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well, not to seem like a stalker, it's just I've seen you here every year on the same time and day at the same tombstone placing the same flower and it just peeked my curiosity as to why you would suddenly change it."

Usually, Sasuke would just brush a person like him off but today wasn't a day he wanted to do that.

"As you've said before, I've been here every year, and every year I noticed how many flowers and gifts everyone else seems to get. And then I look at this stone and feel sorry about how lonely this person must be. After all, everyone deserves a flower at least once in their life."

The person's eyes widened at the statement.

"Well, at least that's what I think. Anyway, I better..." When Sasuke turned to leave, the same guy was several inches away from him. He froze as he felt a cold hand on his left cheek as the other guy smiled warmly at him before he closed his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened as the cold kiss slowly broke and the other guy looked into his eyes.

"I love you," He said.

Sasuke's face heated up and tried to shove the stranger away only to realize that he couldn't. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his hands go completely through the stranger's body. He looked back at the guy and found that he only grinned wider as he lifted his other hand to his other cheek to cup his face. It was then Sasuke noticed how cold and weird his hands felt compared to a normal person. "Now doing something like that will make me think that you don't want to be around me, ne?" The blonde stranger once again closed his eyes and tried to kiss Sasuke again but luckily he slipped through his cold grasp and took several steps back, making the stranger look back at him in confusion.

"Y-your..."

"Oh sorry, you must feel weirded out by this. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I already know your name, Sasuke. I hear your friends and family call you that when they come."

Sasuke shook as he looked down at the gravestone that he had laid his flower on: Naruto Uzumaki.

"You can't be real! Naruto is dead!"

"Yeah I died, and now my spirit walks the earth to find my true love, which is you Sasuke Uchiha." When he said his name, Naruto said it huskily, giving Sasuke the jitters once again. "Oh and I am real, as real as you believe me to be." Naruto once again stretched out his hands to Sasuke's head before Sasuke dodged and tried to punch him. As before, his hand went through his body, making Naruto grin again. Sasuke tried to punch and kick him ad much as possible but everything just went through Naruto, having no effect on him whatsoever.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke panted from loss of breath. "I'm a spirit, so you can't touch me, however..." Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and slowly wrapped his arms around him while slowly licking up the side of his ear "...I can touch you." Sasuke took that moment to shriek and once again slipped through the ghostly fingers before dashing his way back to his apartment, hearing his name slowly fade away.

When he finally got home, he locked everything and leaned his body against his front door, sighing in relief while trying to slow his breathing. This was more craziness then he can handle in one day. He stood up and walked to his couch, laying down on it so that he could take a quick nap. As he was dosing, he heard a rustle of clothes. All of a sudden, he started feeling a bit chillier then before. It wasn't until he felt a cool hand on his chest and a cool breath on his lips that he shot his eyes open and saw the pale blue eyes that he was trying to escape. That's when he noticed that his suit was wide open, showing his bare chest, as well as a hand on his abs while the other was on the side of his face. He, once again, shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I figured that you didn't want to do it at my place so I thought we could do it at yours."

"Who says we're doing it at all!"

"Well we have to 'seal the deal' about our relationship so of course we are doing it, now relax and just enjoy the ride."

"I'm not-nnn!" Naruto placed his lips once again on Sasuke's as he ran his hand from his face down to his chest to pinch and rub at his nipple. Sasuke tried to stop him but considering that he couldn't touch him made it difficult to push him away. He felt a rub at his member and opened his eyes wide before he decided to roll off the couch onto the hard floor below. After face planting, he decided to figure out a way to kill a dead guy.

As he laid on the couch, Naruto mused at Sasuke on the floor, figuring that he must be a virgin to be freaking out this bad. He then hooked onto the waistband of his tuxedo pants and pulled them down just underneath his ass. "Hm, so you're a boxer guy huh? I figured but I hope you have sexier underwear then this." Sasuke tried to get up and run for it but with Naruto's hook on his tuxedo pants just made him trip and once again face plant into the floor, this time with his ass in the air and his pants fallen down to the backs of his knees. Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke, standing right behind him as he hooked his finger on the waistband of his boxers and also pulled them down, grinning at what he saw. "At least you've got a sexy ass, now we've definitely got to get you some sexy underwear to compliment this hell of an ass." Sasuke hurriedly tried to get up and put his pants back on, but not before Naruto gave a hard spank to his bare ass. Sasuke yelped at the action and managed to get his pants and boxers all the way on before he was violated anymore.

"Why the fuck are you following me?! I want nothing more to do with you! Go away!"

"I already told you, I'm in love with you and to show that love I would like to have sex with you, if you would hold still a moment..."

"And I'm telling you that I don't just go sleeping with people I just meet who claim their love for me, particularly not spirits who I can't even punch off of me!"

Currently, Sasuke was flailing punches through Naruto while trying to crane his face away from the blonde's who had one arm around his waist while the other hand was at the back of the raven's head, trying to angle it into another kiss.

"Oh, so you want us to get to know each other then? That's actually a better idea then I had where I just sex you up 'til morning." Naruto moved his had from the back of Sasuke's head to instead make his arm go around his neck while giving a cheeky grin. "This way I learn even more about Sasuke, especially his sensitive parts." Naruto whispered the last part in Sasuke's ear, giving his lobe a soft nip and smirking when it turned pink. He then pushed Sasuke back with his hands on his shoulders while staring into the black orbs of his eyes. "Then Sasuke, I give you my word that I will not have sex with you until we know each other better, scouts honor!" Sasuke blushed as he glared at the blonde idiot doing a solute. "I bet you weren't ever a scout." At this remark Naruto grinned. "No, not really but, I was known for...skill." Naruto smirked as he ran his hands down Sasuke's sides and hooked both his thumbs on either side of the waistband of Sasuke's pants once again. Sasuke started panicking to try to keep his pants up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to try anything!"

"No, I said I wasn't going to have sex with you, and I won't, but I never said anything about sexually molesting you." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck as he started licking and kissing it up and down. "Mmm, one thing you should know about me, Sasuke, is that I always find a loophole." He pressed Sasuke against the wall while fiddling with the belt on his pants as Sasuke flailed helplessly. Things were about to get much more interesting.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a cold feeling around his body. He looked up to see a deep sleeping and shirtless Naruto next to him with his arm around his waist. He sighed. It had been over a month since the blonde had moved in and Sasuke was not liking it one bit, especially since Naruto would get whatever chance he had on molesting him. The worst part was that since he couldn't touch him he couldn't really stop him. Luckily today was his day off so he didn't have to worry about Naruto showing up at his job and try molesting him, again.

Surprisingly, though, he did learn a lot about Naruto this past month. He learned that he loves ramen, even though he can't eat it. His favorite color is orange as well as that his favorite animal is a fox. He get's jealous very easy, which is why he gets molested twice as often whenever there is another person, man or woman, getting too close to him. He loves playing video games, especially the racing ones. his favorite fruit is surprisingly a pear while his favorite season is fall. No one else knows he exists except Sasuke because they are, as Naruto puts it, 'fated to being together always and eternally'. He can't remember anything about his past or why he died but he's been a ghost for 29 years. He loves molesting Sasuke whenever he can, and likes kinky and perverting objects and activities that Sasuke was not willing to experiment with. He always says that he 'loves' him to the point where Sasuke cannot control the color of his own face.

He is annoying, obnoxious, perverted, and is always in his way. But, what Sasuke really hated about him, was that no matter how horrible he seems, Sasuke can't seem to imagine his life any better without him.

Naruto started to stir in his sleep as Sasuke got up and went to take a shower. "You want some company." Sasuke replied with an angry strain in his voice "No thanks, I'm going to be running errands all day today so keep the molestation to a minimum." Sasuke went to the bathroom to get ready for the day as Naruto rolled back to sleep.

Oddly enough, as Sasuke was going through his errands, Naruto kept his distance from him. He was still there, following Sasuke around the town and even was staring at him expectedly, but he didn't speak not one word, nor do one action to him. Even though it was nice to have a day from Naruto's pervertedness, he felt himself anxiously waiting for him to do something, anything. It made his skin crawl at the anticipation of being molested by Naruto while at the same time he felt perverted for even wanting it to happen. It went like this the entire day until they came home from running errands. They both sat on the couch and after a while Sasuke started getting tired of the never ending stares he was getting from Naruto. He flipped his head toward him with a glare. "What! What do you want?! You've been staring at me all day! If you have something to say then spit it out alr-mmph!" Sasuke was silenced with a kiss from Naruto before the blonde slowly pulled back and stared at Sasuke with a serious look on his face. Sasuke blushed and gritted his teeth while Naruto leaned forward to softly kiss and nip at his neck. Something was wrong. It felt wrong. Sasuke tried to push Naruto off but once again he was unable to. "Naruto. Naruto. Naruto! Naruto stop! Get off me!" Naruto moved his head away from Sasuke's neck when he heard a sniffle. He looked down at Sasuke's tearing face.

"Why? Why do you torment me? Why to you follow me around? Why do you love me? Why do I have these feelings for you? Why can't I touch you?!" As Sasuke continued his rant, he desperately tried to wrap his arms around Naruto to no avail. Naruto's eyes softened as he leaned down to give Sasuke a hug. "It's okay Sasuke. Even if you can't touch me I'll always be here, I've always been here." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Ever since you first came to the cemetery, I have always been fond of you. I always followed you around just to be with you. You were never alone, even when you thought you were." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a warm smile on his face. "Don't you see Sasuke? I've always been with you. The moment you placed that flower on my tombstone you acknowledged my existence in this world even though no one else did. That's why, Sasuke, I love you, and I always will." Naruto rested his forehead on top of Sasuke's before they both closed there eyes as Naruto kissed his soft lips. Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, tugging him to the bedroom where he laid Sasuke down on the bed and slowly started taking off their clothes. Sasuke was dazed as Naruto stripped him bare and started leaving kisses all over his body. Naruto took Sasuke's shaft and slowly consumed it in his wet cavern. "Mmn, Na-aruto!" Sasuke tried to grab his hair only for it to go right though his head. Desperate for something to grab ahold of, he fisted the sheets beneath him. Naruto gave several hard sucks while bobbing his head up and down his shaft. "Naruto! Gonna...cum!" Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth and watched as Naruto drank it all. "Mmmm, you taste good Sasuke. But Now it's time for me to have some fun, ne?" Naruto got up and between Sasuke's legs as he tried to lift them up and spread them apart. Unfortunately, his legs went through his hands and back down on the bed. Naruto pondered as he came up with a solution. He turned Sasuke on his stomach and lifted his hips in the air. He put his arm around Sasuke and started pumping his member again, smirking as Sasuke tried to absentmindedly thrust into the hand. "Remember Sasuke, you can't touch me so just sit back and enjoy." Sasuke turned his head back a little. "What's...hah...that supposed...hah...to mean?" "You'll see." Naruto grabbed the bottle of lube he tricked Sasuke into buying the first week they met and coated his fingers with it. He Slowly inserted one finger and Sasuke immediately started fighting the cold, unwelcome intrusion.

"N-no st-stop. T-take it out. C-cold."

Sasuke covered himself with both his hand while he tried to crawl away from the cold finger only to have Naruto grab his hip with one hand to hold him into place while the other hand easily went through the hand that was trying to cover the puckering entrance. "It's okay Sasuke, just relax. Relax." Naruto added another finger and Sasuke once again tried to cover himself using both of his hands to no avail. "C-cold. It hurts, N-narut-to." "It'll get better, I promise." Naruto proceeded with a third finger and this time was searching for a particular spot.

"Aah!" Naruto stopped to look at Sasuke with his mouth agape and stroked the spot that drove to the action. "Aah! Don't, it's weird." "It's called pleasure, Sasu." Naruto stroked the spot several times until Sasuke was leaking precum. He removed his fingers and moved Sasuke's hands to place himself at his entrance. "W-wait..." "Shhshh, it's okay Sasu. It'll hurt a bit but it will also be very pleasurable." Naruto Slowly inserted his hard member into Sasuke, who was once again trying to crawl away from the lager intrusion while trying to cover his hole. Naruto kept going, despite Sasuke's hushed protests, until he was completely buried in Sasuke's heat. He slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside until he quickly thrust back in. "AAH!" Naruto pulled back and thrust in again only to hit the spot inside Sasuke that made him moan in pleasure. Naruto then started to quicken his pace until he deemed it was okay to hurriedly thrust in and out of Sasuke like an animal in heat. "T-too f-f-fast. Sl-low down! N-NAH-ru-TO-O." "I can't help it Sasuke, I've wanted to do this for so long and now that we're doing it I can't control myself. Please just bear with it." "B-But Na-RU-to, I c-AN-t! T-too m-UCH! Please!" "Then just look behind you Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head. It was then he noticed that his bedroom mirror was off the door and currently behind him. His eyes widened as he saw himself, seemingly being fucked by nothing since Naruto didn't have a reflection. He blushed at the amount of exposure of his body and hated the fact that he was getting turned on by his own indecency.

Coming close to climax, Naruto started once again pumping Sasuk quick place. They said each others name over and over again until they finally came. As Sasuke panted from exhaustion, he noticed that he felt warmer inside then usual before he slowly passed out.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next day feeling warmer then usual. He tried to get up, only to have a warm arm around his chest stop him. Ugh, it was Naruto, once again sleeping in his bed.

Wait, warm?

He looked at Naruto, noticing more color in his face then usual. He reached his hand to touch his face.

Warm.

Naruto was warm. He noticed Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he smiled at him. "Mornin' Sasu-" Sasuke cut him off with a chaste kiss before pulling back to see a surprised face that soon turned into a warm smile. "I owed you." Naruto chuckled. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you owe me quite a lot."

And for the first time in a long while, Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as the other pulled him closer, both pulling each other into a lovingly long kiss of what was soon to be a new start of the rest of _their_ lives.


	5. 4: Remember Who Owns You

**Ok, here's another one-shot that I'd like to go ahead and post before I forget. This can be seen as rape if you want and even a bit of bondage.**

**WARNING: This chapter will have some SasuSaku and Narusasu jealousy along with a slight threesome.**

* * *

Sweat.

The room smelt of sweat and sex.

Currently, Sasuke was feeling up his girlfriend, Sakura, while preparing her with his fingers. Sakura was lying on her back spread open for her boyfriend while moaning at the three fingers stretching her. They had been together for only a week but they were both horny as hell so yesterday they agreed to speed things up in their relationship physically, and here they were, alone together in Sasuke's apartment with Sasuke positioning himself at Sakura's entrance. He teased her by rubbing his condom covered length up and down her hole.

"You sure you want it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, oh god, yes Sasuke. Please put it in me! I can't take anymore of your teasing!" Sakura begged.

"Ok then, here we go, you needy slut."

Sasuke slowly pushed himself into Sakura. They both liked taking dirty, but they also both liked taking things slow and steady, nothing too rough. After Sasuke was fully seated into Sakura, he waited a few seconds until she gave him the signal to start moving. He moved in and out of her, at a slow pace, gradually going a bit faster each time until they got a nice steady rhythm that they both enjoyed. It was as slow and steady as a soothing orchestra as they made the pleasure last at their pace. It was starting to get really memorable...

...until Sasuke felt a presence behind him, that is, a very familiar presence whom was the last person he wanted to be near right now. Sasuke stopped his movement, much to Sakura's displeasure. "Sasuke -hah- baby? Why -hah- did you stop?" Too lost in the pleasure, she hadn't seen the shirtless figure right behind Sasuke until she opened her eyes and let out a scream.

"I thought I told you that you were mine," the voice whispered next to Sasuke's ear as he slowly licked up the side of it. Sasuke whipped his head around and gave the intruder a cross between a glare and a mortified look.

"You fucking dumbass! Get the hell out of here Naruto!" Naruto was, somewhat, Sasuke's gay best friend. He assumed that he was a pathological flirt considering how many times he tried to molest Sasuke but he put up with him because of their history with each other in the past. They eventually moved in together but when Sasuke started having girlfriends then Naruto became more aggressive with keeping Sasuke to himself.

"Sasuke what the hell is he doing here! I know you both share this apartment but doesn't he know he can't just barge in here while we're in the middle of sex!"

"You call this sex? I thought he was just scratching an itch for you considering how slow you're going."

"Our pace is none of your business! We both chose it this way and we like it this way now get out Naruto or so help me God I will kick your fucking ass!"

"No, I don't think so." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and harshly pinched both of his nipples. "In fact, I think I outta show you what sex really is. It's about time I claimed you as mine." Naruto started sucking on Sasuke's neck as Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and tried to pry him off. "Not now Naruto! Go away!" Sasuke was still currently seated inside Sakura so Naruto's molestation was only making things more awkward for them.

As Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms, Naruto yanked them out of Sasuke's grip while, in turn, grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists and folding both of his arms behind his back. Sasuke tried struggling, but considering that he was still horny and tired he couldn't put up much of a fight. "Now, Sasuke, let's show her how to really have a good time." Naruto pushed Sasuke down so that his body was completely overtop Sakura.

"Sasuke get off! You're squishing me!"

"I-I can't! Naruto let go!"

"Not yet Sasuke, for the fun is just beginning." Naruto lowered himself from behind Sasuke to where his sac was just outside Sakura's entrance. He then slowly licked up the middle, making Sasuke squirm. "A-ah! S-Stop!" Naruto wiped his mouth with his free hand and gave a disgusted look. "It smells like her down there, however..." Naruto then used his same hand to spread apart one of Sasuke's ass cheeks to be greeted by Sasuke's puckering entrance. "It smells like you right here." Naruto proceeded to rim Sasuke's hole, loving how Sasuke's squirms made it even easier to spear him after. Sasuke bucked at the tongue, while he also thrusted into Sakura faster then their normal pace was before. Sakura groaned in pain at the fast thrust. "S-Sasuke, take it easy! You're still in me!" Sasuke tried to pull out but Naruto's grip on him held him firmly into place.

When Naruto was finished with his tongue, he wet two of his fingers with his saliva while boring holes into Sasuke's skull. Feeling the burning eyes, Sasuke turned his head around to see Naruto taking his fingers out of his mouth, coated with saliva. Knowing what was to come, he struggled but didn't get a chance to protest as Naruto shoved his two fingers into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke yelled at the burning pain and once again accidentally thrusted too hard into Sakura, who also yelled in pain. While rummaging through his ass, Naruto gave a smirk as he saw Sasuke flinch at a certain spot he rubbed up against.

"Gotchya."

Naruto then started mercilessly rubbing up against that spot quickly, making Sasuke thrust in and out of Sakura at a quicker pace then what they were used to.

"Sasuke, Sasuke stop! It's t-too fast!"

"I-I can't! N-Naruto please, stop! Take them out! It hurts!"

Despite their protests, Naruto continued his actions until they both came. Furiously, Sakura pulled herself away from Sasuke and grabbed her clothes. "If you're going to hang out with someone like him then we're over!"

"Sakura wai-AAH!" Naruto interrupted him with another brutal thrust from his fingers. He heard stomping feet receding until there was a slam at his front door.

"Finally she's gone." With his grip still holding Sasuke's wrists behind his back, he bent over the bed to pick something up.

"Naruto! You can't just-"

SWACK!

"AAH!"

Naruto had picked up the belt that was around Sasuke's pant loops and quickly swatted his ass with it.

"What the he-"

SWACK!

"AAaaAAH!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be talking back to me, Sasuke." Naruto used the belt and wrapped it around Sasuke's wrists to keep his arms folded behind his back. Too focused on the pain in his ass, he didn't hear a button snap and a zipper going down. He did, though, feel arms go around his chest and lift him up flush against a tone chest. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll make you feel better then anything that bitch could do." Sasuke glared. "You don't know what you're talking about-UUH!" Naruto started stroking Sasuke's condom covered length, loving how it began standing fully erect again. "A condom Sasuke? Really? I didn't know you cared so much." Naruto peeled the condom off, showing Sasuke fully. "Naruto, s-stop." "But Sasuke, we're about to have so much fun." Naruto started licking and nipping up and down Sasuke's neck as he started rubbing Sasuke's hard on, which soon started leaking precum. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he soon felt Naruto's large member slide between his ass cheeks, peeking from his sac until it was underneath Sasuke's own length. It had to be almost twice his length and about three times his thickness!

Naruto moved his hand so that he was stroking both of their lengths while thrusting them both together. Sasuke was literally crying from the pleasure and embarrassment, not able to stop the tears from flowing. However, once Naruto moved his length from between them Sasuke felt relieved until he was once again pushed face down onto his bed with Naruto's hands securely on his hips and his leaking tip rubbing at Sasuke's entrance. "No, stop. Naruto please!" Sasuke's pleas landed on deaf ears as Naruto entered Sasuke slowly. He was almost halfway in when Sasuke started crying from the pain. "Please Naruto s-stop. It hurts! T-Too big! I'm at my limit!" Naruto didn't falter in his movement until he was fully inside Sasuke, who was shaking from the large intrusion, his ass continuously clenching from trying to both push it out and pull it in. Naruto gave no warning as he immediately started thrusting in and out of Sasuke at different angles until he hit one particular angle that ceased Sasuke's protests. Finding his sweet spot, he mercilessly rammed in and out of Sasuke, hitting that same spot.

Sasuke was getting mixed feelings. Anger that Naruto had made him break up with Sakura. Pleasure from the spot Naruto was pounding into. Pain from the large cock that was over stretching his hole. Hatred that Naruto would do this to him. Embarrassment that he was not only starting to enjoy it but that he also didn't want to be enjoying it with Naruto of all people. The override of emotions only made Sasuke's tears overflow, soaking the sheets beneath him. He tried to crawl away but with his hands behind his back and Naruto's death grip on his waist it made it impossible. He again tried to beg Naruto. "N-Naru-t-to! P-Ple-AH-ease. Enough! T-Too fa-AA-st."

"Don't pretend that you don't like it, Sas-UKE." Naruto smirked as he made his point by toying with Sasuke's erection. He started rapidly pumping him to match with his equally paced thrusts. Sasuke's breath began to quicken at the pace as well, barely telling whether he was breathing or not. His ass started to hurt worse when Naruto sped up, a slapping sound emitting from the harsh thrusts, the pain almost as intense as when Naruto had swat him with the belt earlier.

Naruto's hold on Sasuke's dick tightened while he was pumping, signaling that he was close to his release. Sasuke was starting to feel relief that this would end soon, only to widen his eyes in realization. With all his remaining strength, he turned his head so that he was looking between his legs, confirming his accusation...

Naruto was not wearing a condom.

Sasuke started to panic a bit, trying to calm himself by thinking that Naruto would pull out first. The next words spoken soon broke whatever chance he had at assurance.

"I'm about to cum, Sasuke. I'm going to mark you so far up the inside that even your shit will turn forever white with my essence, then you won't be able to go a single day without remembering who did this to you. Who you belong to."

With a few more brutal thrusts Naruto used his knee to spread Sasuke wider so that when he made one final thrust it was deepest of them all. Sasuke yelled at how deep Naruto was and finally came, his ass clenching up on Naruto's thick member which only milked Naruto's seed as he groaned in pleasure at dousing Sasuke's hot insides. "AAaaaaAAAHH!" Sasuke shook as he felt Naruto empty inside him, his shivers only increasing when Naruto was still filling him until he was overflowing out his ass while he was still so deep inside him. It would take weeks to clean out all the semen that was caked all along his insides. He felt Naruto finally go limp while his penis shrank from the release, his insides finally contracting at the 'too large' intrusion. He panted, glad that it was finally over and ready to get out of here. However, he was soon disappointed when he felt Naruto twitch and harden again, growing quickly and once again expanding his insides past their limits. Sasuke's tears had already dried but he had a feeling that there would be more to come. Before he could protest, Naruto quickly pulled out of him and turned him on his side, putting one of his legs over his shoulder while holding his other leg down on the bed. He then, once again, swiftly thrust back into Sasuke's cum filled entrance and resumed thrusting in and out of him with lust covered eyes.

Sasuke felt as if he was going to hyperventilate. The paces seemed even quicker then before and with the new position Naruto seemed to be thrusting inside him deeper. Sasuke's senses became overloaded again and his eyes started to cascade tears as Naruto pounded into him. "N-n-naru-AH-t-to p-plea-EA-se st-to-O-p. I c-can't -hic- t-take it an-n-nym-more, pl-LEA-ease. N-na-AH-ruto!"

Unfortunately, that only made Naruto more brutal with his thrusts.

"I'm not stopping until you know who you belong to Sasuke."

"I-AH- know-w Na-hic-ruto I kn-now! Please!"

"Say it."

"AH-huh?"

"Tell me who you belong to."

Sasuke was too wrapped up in the pain and pleasure to answer, that is until Naruto gave a hard slap on his already red ass.

"AA-AH!"

"Say it!" SMACK!

"AAAh! Y-you!"

"Who Sasuke! Be more specific!" SMACK!

"A-AH! You Naruto! I-I b-belong t-to y-you!"

SMACK!

"AAH!"

"That's right, take it you needy slut." SMACK!

"AAH!"

"Tighten up more!" SMACK!

"AAH!"

As harsh as the smacks were, Sasuke started becoming fully erect at the spankings that Naruto was giving him, finding unwanted pleasure in the action. Though he was still yelling in pain at the harsh slaps, he soon found himself groaning in pleasure at every two or three swats, satisfying Naruto.

"Alright, let's finish this."

Naruto thrust in Sasuke deep as he turned him fully on his back, hooking his arms around the backs of his knees as he delivered a barrage of horridly quick thrusts while once again pumping Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke released a second time over his stomach as his ass clenched around Naruto's hard member, who delivered a couple more thrusts before once again thrusting in a final time deep and emptied his entire seed into Sasuke's sore hole, already overflowing from the earlier treatment.

While still emptying out his seed, Naruto went to Sasuke's neck and bit down harshly until he was completely empty. He let go of his neck and licked the wound until the bleeding subsided. He looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Remember Sasuke, you are mine, don't forget it."

Then, Sasuke closed his eyes and passed out.


	6. 5: Extra Credit Sensei?

**Next chapter is up! ****Sorry if the last chapter was a bit dark but what can I say? I haven't seen very many Narusasu stories where there is a detailed rape XD**

**I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who told me they want more.**

**For those of you who liked my other stories and are still stuck on wanting me to repost them must give up on that quest. Although I am very flattered that you would still want to read my past stories and I would like to send the stories to those of you who loved them, I must unfortunately inform you that I did not save any copies of my past stories and so they are gone forever. If you don't know why I deleted them then go back to CH1 which will explain why.**

**Anyway, sorry for any confusion. I only posted this to try and add closure to these certain people so if you aren't involved in the above AN then just skip it and enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: This story contains underage lemon, cross dressing, and starts as rape, but ends in pleasure XwX**

* * *

It was 2:59pm. Naruto was scribbling responses on negative answers of the tests he was grading that had taken place earlier that school day. His eyes were swift and focused on the task at hand, trying to get the paperwork out of the way before his scheduled guest was supposed to arrive. Unfortunately, he had told his guest to come at 3:00pm, and he was very punctual. Right at 3:00pm on the dot, he heard a knock at his classroom door. He flinched at the noise and tried to hid his shivers of anxiousness while prodding at the bag underneath his desk with his foot.

"Come in."

He didn't even turn his head when the 15-year-old student entered. He already knew who it would be.

"You wanted to see me Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes, come over to my desk please." The student shuffled his way to the desk of the teacher, unknowing for why he was called over to his classroom after school. Naruto stopped grading and put all his papers in organized piles before placing them in one of his desk drawers. He took out a folder and slipped out a piece of paper and held it so that the student couldn't see it.

"Do you know what this is, Sasuke?" Sasuke kept silent, informing the teacher that he did not know what it was but that it involved him.

"It's your test from this morning." Sasuke wasn't sure where this was going, but from the look on Uzumaki's face it wasn't good.

"Did I overdo the essay questions again?"

"On the contrary, Sasuke, you actually failed this test." Sasuke bristled.

"What do you mean I failed?! I got every question right didn't I?!"

"Well, that may be true, but unfortunately you couldn't even get passed one of the first rules of taking a test..." Naruto flipped the test around to show the large F printed in the middle of the page right underneath what Naruto had circled in red. There, he had circled the directions which specified to only write your name on the test and nothing else. Sasuke paled. "Always read the instructions."

"B-But..."

"This wouldn't be that big of a deal if it wasn't for the fact that this test was worth 40 percent of your final semester grade. I could post it as the beginning grade of next semester but even with your grade point average the highest you'd score is a B, and even if you did achieve a B, I'm sure your parents would be disappointed." Sasuke started to shake. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Naruto noticed and was quick to add another detail before the little raven had a heart attack.

"However..." Sasuke's head shot up to face Naruto as he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I could offer you some extra credit, enough to turn this F to an A." Sasuke stood up straight, eyes filled with ambition to do whatever is necessary to avoid discussing an F to his father.

"Anything Uzumaki-san!" Naruto mentally smirked. He bent down to retrieve the bag that had been patiently waiting underneath his desk while standing up and walking around to deliver it to the student.

"First, put this on. Go ahead and change in the closet, it was cleaned out earlier today so there should be enough room." Sasuke hesitated a bit before giving him a slight 'ok' and taking the bag in the closet. Naruto heard rustling of tissue paper before a gasp of breath. This time, his smirk was evident on his face. There was silence before a shuffle of feet in the closet, indicating that Sasuke was indeed putting on the outfit. There was another stun of silence a little later. Naruto quirked his brow. Was he finished?

"Sasuke, are you finished dressing?"

"Um, not exactly. There is another thing..."

"You want your extra credit right? I expect you to put on everything that was in that bag, understood?" Naruto said in a stern voice. He heard another quiet 'ok' before there was a bit of rustling in the closet. After a bit of silence, Naruto heard a silent, shaky voice saying 'I'm finished'.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get out here and let me see." He saw the closet door crack a bit before a figure slowly emerged. It took all his willpower to keep his cool at the sight. Sasuke was in a turquoise and aquamarine colored sailor suit with a yellow bow on his head and a blush spreading from his face to his legs, which were half covered by white stockings. He was currently trying to hold down the skirt that was barely covering his groin, which was wrapped in pink frilly panties. Although he had long sleeves, his shirt was noticeably too tight, showing his midsection up to the bottom of his ribs. Naruto's dick started to twitch just at the sight of him

"C-can I please take it off now U-Uzumaki-san?"

"In a little while, right now I want you to come to my desk." Sasuke slowly and shakily made his way to the desk while hopelessly trying to keep the skirt from showing the frilly underwear. Naruto sat on his big cumfy chair and beckened Sasuke over.

"Kneel in front of me." As he did, Sasuke noticed that there was an abnormal tent in Naruto's pants and was trying not to stare at it as he positioned himself right in front of it.

"Take it out."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me, I said take. It. Out." Sasuke swallowed the lump im his throat and slowly rose his shaky hands to the zipper. After a long zip and a chink of a button being undone, he slowly opened up the flaps to be geared with a large, swelling orga .

"Decided to go commando today, guess I was right. Now open your mouth."

"U-uzumaki-san?"

"Just open it up as wide as you can." Sasuke opened his mouth slowly.

"That's it. Just a little wider. Now, breathe through your nose." As soon as Sasuke's mouth was open wide enough, he grabbed the back of his head and shoved his hard lengh inside the wet cavern. Sasuke's eyes bulged at the action and was about to get off until the hands buried in his raven locks moved him up and down on the huge cock his sensei was sporting. He could hear the blonde moaning in pleasure as he looked up to see a face full of pleasure. His mouth was getting sore from the large cock as well as the treatment he was made to give it by the fingers curled around his hair whose grip that sooned became tighter as his pace quickened and soon he felt his throat filled with a warm liquid. Sasuke started to panic and slapped Naruto's leg as a sign that he was choking.

"Lean over the desk and put both of your palms flat on top of it." Sasuke slowly got into the position, blushing darker at his exposed ass that was only slightly peaking under the skirt. Naruto licked his lips.

"Bend over more." Sasuke complied slowly. This time almost his entire ass was showing from underneath the sailor skirt. Naruto moved to be behind Sasuke, pressing his entire body and his huge hard on against Sasuke's frail form. He put his hands on top of Sasuke's and leaned in close to his ear, giving it a long lick and a nip at the lobe before commenting.

"In order to receive the extra credit you must first be punished for the bad grade you got." Naruto peeled his way away from Sasuke and went to the corner of the room. Sasuke shivered as he turned his head to the direction Naruto had headed.

"P-punishment, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto retrieved what he was looking for and turned towards the quivering student, holding a yardstick in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're not g-gonna-"

"Do you want the extra credit or not." Naruto snapped. Sasuke jumped at the reaction before Naruto started walking towards him with the yardstick.

"Y-yes but..."

"Then keep your eyes forward and your palms on my desk at all times, understand?" Sasuke was shaking as Naruto came up behind him. He jumped again at the smack of the yardstick hitting the desk.

"I asked you a question Uchiha. You will speak when spoken to and refer to me as Uzumaki-sama or Sensei."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what Sasuke."

"Yes sensei."

"Good." Naruto raked his eyes over Sasuke, starting from the blush on his face and not stopping until he got to the lacy ass that was almost completely shown. He used one end of the ruler to lift up the students skirt, soon grabbing him by his hip and yanking him out a bit further to get a better view of his ass. He slowly walked to the other side of the awaiting student, lightly tapping the ruler in the palm of his hand while doing so. When he got into the stance he wanted he tapped the ass lightly with the ruler, making the other flinch.

"You will count them. The total is 10. Each time you make a mistake or disobey my orders I will restart the punishment, do you understand?"

"Yes sensei."

"Very well, begin." Naruto didn't hold back as he gave the first smack. Sasuke had only heard th whoosh of the ruler coming down on him, not feeling the pain until a few seconds after he heard the ruler make impack. He shook at the burn he currently felt at his backside.

"O-One." Naruto smirked At the red mark that was already showing up on his back side. Once he had him marked on the outside he was going to mark him up on the inside. Naruto gave another blow to the ass, hearing Sasuke trying to tough it up.

"Two."

Each wack came down one after the other without much time to recover from each painful blow. After they had finally gotten to 10, Sasuke's eyes were forming tears from the intense pain in his ass. He was glad that it was only ten smacks because he was sure just one more would of sent him over the edge. He sighed in relief when he heard a wooden noise from the yard stick hitting the ground, but jumped when he felt a hand land on his ass and softly grope the red flesh.

"i think you've redeemed yourself enough to earn some extra credit now."

Slowly, Naruto glided one of his fingers up Sasuke's ass until he reached the top edge of the back of his panties. After hooking his finger on them, at the same pace he slowly drug them down until they were stretched in the middle of his shaking thighs. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a questioned look on his face.

"Sensei?"

He yelped as he felt a sharp slap at his rear.

"What did I say! Eyes front Uchiha!"

"H-Hai Sensei!"

Sasuke snapped his head forward, almost snapping it back once he felt his sensei guide his hands up his thighs until he once again groped the reddened flesh. Naruto was almost drooling at the sight of Sasuke spread out for him. He quickly leaned in his desk drawer and took out his hidden bottle of lube. He slathered some on three of his fingers and used one hand to spread his ass while one lubed finger circled his entrance, making Sasuke shiver from the cool cream.

"S-Sensei, it's cold!"

"Just bear with it Sasuke."

Naruto licked his lips as he finally pushed a finger inside. He inwardly groaned at the tight heat as he slowly finger fucked he was having his fun, Sasuke was clawing at his desk from the uncomfortable intrusion, which only got worse when Naruto added a second finger. The steady pace was the only thing that made it bearable until a third finger was added, causing him to groan in pain, that is, until a certain spot struck made him jerk in surprise. Getting the hint, Naruto mercilusly rubbed that spot over and over while he got out his lube and started slicking himself up. Sasuke was starting to sport his own erection with each thrust of the fingers.

"Sensei, please, stop."

"Stop? I thought you wanted an A? Unless, you don't want the extra credit?"

As he said this he slowly removed his fingers.

"No! I want the extra credit! I want it!"

Naruto smirked.

"Well then here it comes."

He slowly inserted his large organ into the prepared teen until he was fully seated inside. After a few seconds, He started slowly moving in and out until he hit Sasuke's pleasure spot, sending him over the edge.

As his pace quickened, Sasuke's upper body kept going lower until he was completely laying on the desk. He was so lost in the pleasure he had to depend on the desk to hold him up. He made no move to silence his moans, which only incouraged Naruto to move faster. As he was getting closer to his release, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leaking cock and quickly started stroking it.

After a few more seconds of pleasure, they bothe groaned as Naruto released inside of Sasuke who in turn released on Naruto's desk. While panting from exhaustion, Naruto slowly removed his organ from Sasuke's ass, who got up from the desk.

"So Sensei, did I get my extra credit?"

"You have enough this time."

Sasuke turned around to lean on the soiled desk, fiddling with his tight uniform with a blush on his face.

"So, uh, Sensei? Do you think...maybe...if I need extra credit again you could...help me again?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise before smiling and ruffling his hair.

"i could work something out, but you'll have to step it up next time."

Sasuke scoffed as he slapped the hand away from his head.

"Don't underestimate me Uzumaki."

"Aw, what happened to Sensei?"

"After hours, I'm a free student."

Sasuke started gatherin his things and heading for the door to change out of the horrible uniform, that is, until he felt a presence looming over him.

"Well then next time I'll have you screaming my name."

This time Sasuke smirked as he turned around to face his 'sensei'.

"Bring it on, dobe."


End file.
